philippagregoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth of York
Elizabeth of York is the main protagonist of The White Princess, as well as a prominent character in The Cousin's War and The Tudor ''series of books. She is the oldest child of Edward IV and Elizabeth Woodville, and united the warring factions of York and Lancaster by marrying the Lancastrian claimant, Henry VII, which founded the Tudor dynasty. She had numerous children: Prince Arthur of Wales, Henry VIII, Mary Tudor, and Margaret Tudor. In ''The White Queen, she was portrayed by Eloise Webb as a child, and later by Freya Mavor as an adult. In the upcoming TV series of The White Princess, she would be portrayed by Jodie Comer. The White Queen The Red Queen The Kingmaker's Daughter Lizzie is first mentioned after her father is released from Warwick's imprisonment and restored to his throne. One of the conditions of his release is that Lizzie is betrothed to Warwick's nephew jack. The White Princess The novel begins in the autumn of 1485 at Shreiff Hutton castle where the heirs to the defeated house of York are awaiting news as to what their future holds. Lizzie is tormented and pained by dreams of her uncle and lover Richard. In the days since his death, Lizzie has either slept or been too grief stricken to engage with those around her. Her grief is interrupted by a summons from her mother Elizabeth; reminding Lizzie that she was born to be a queen and must obligate her betrothal to the new king of England Henry Tudor. Lizzie goes to the nursery to inform her siblings and cousins of the news that they are to be recognised as royals again and that henry intends to make her queen. As the Yorks make their way to London, Margaret is alarmed by the cries of support for Teddy. She knows that teddy is too naive to see the danger in men supporting him and shares her concerns with Lizzie. Margaret debates sending teddy to their aunt in burgundy but Lizzie promises as queen she will keep teddy safe. They join their mother Elizabeth in London though the reunion is marred by Cecily's comments about lizzies sutabillity. When Cecilly is dismissed,mElizabeth informs Lizzie that Lady Margaret all but rules the court and they must endure her until Lizzie is crowned Queen.The yorks wait for invitation or visit from King Henry yet he pointedly Holds court without them. out of frustration and boredom, Cecilly snidely comments on lizzie having intercourse out if wedlock And lady Margaret's preference for her over Lizzie. The yorks continue to wait for invitation or visit from King Henry yet he pointedly Holds court without them. Henry's invasion of England brought a mysterious new diease,The Sweating sickness, that ravages England And delays Henry's coronation. Lizzie questions her mother on whether or nor the sickness was wrought by her powers which amuses Elizabeth. During the moment of intimacy, Elizabeth confirms that Prince Richard is safe but will say no more. The White Queen Mini Series Appearance "She looks like my daughter Elizabeth of York: a cool English beauty, a rose of England." "...she has a sort of vulnerable appeal. She is like a young animal that you cannot see without wanting to pet: like an orphan fawn, or a long-legged foal." "...the most complete combination of her mother's exquisite beauty and her father's warmth." Elizabeth of York was described to be a supremely beautiful woman, just like her mother and her maternal grandmother: tall, slender but voluptuous, with a tumble of curly golden-bronze hair that reminded one of a wheat-field, straight brown eyebrows, wide deep grey eyes, and a creamy pale complexion that was as soft as a rose-petal. Even Margaret Beaufort, who harboured a deep lifelong prejudice of her, could not deny her beauty and grace, and observed that she had "an endearing charm her mother never had" - her mother could "turn a head in every crowd", but she (Elizabeth of York) "would warm a heart". Elizabeth's own husband, Henry VII, who was always torn between love and distrust of her, also acknowledged that she was "more beautiful than any woman he had ever seen in his life before". Personality Relationships Historical Figure Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Queens Category:Tudor Characters Category:Wars of the Roses Characters Category:Historical figures Category:House of York Category:Mistresses